Daddy Makeover
by ebhg
Summary: When Renesmee returns home from a shopping trip with a Caboodle of hair accessories, Daddy is her preferred makeover subject. Charlie's recent words on fatherhood convince Edward to take it like a man and allow his daughter some fun at his expense.


**Daddy Makeover**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the highly creative Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Replying to EliseShaw's review for Fatherly Pride made me think of other things that I did as a little girl to my own wonderful father. My Dad took it like a man, and I think Edward would too:)**

**Thanks for reviewing this, and for your ideas Gleena! (Go read her story The Cold War! It's up for Best Post-Breaking Dawn in the Sparkle Awards!)**

**Enjoy, Daddy Edward fluff!**

I had not seen my Bella in three days, four hours, thirty six minutes and eighteen seconds. My wife had taken Renesmee along with Alice and Esme on a scouting trip. The time for our next move was at hand; Carlisle simply couldn't remain in Forks any longer at his supposed age. His female colleagues were thankfully too distracted by his physical appearance to question his age, or apparent lack thereof.

However, several fellow male employees of the hospital had started to question what Carlisle's secrets were, and if he was having work done on the side.

Charlie was disappointed to see us preparing to leave, though he did understand. He understood that we would remain in contact, and that he could visit us, but he was heartbroken to see his only daughter move away, taking with her his only grandchild. The entire experience was too close to Renee's leaving for his taste, and he made sure that he pulled me aside this afternoon while he was at my family's home watching a Mariner's game with Carlisle and my brothers and I.

"_Edward…A moment please…"_

"_Of course, Charlie. We can go out on the porch," I said._

'_Uh oh! Edward's getting the father-in-law chat!' thought Emmett. I struggled to refrain from rolling my eyes at my brothers snorting in laughter together as I led Bella's father onto the front porch._

"_Edward, I know that you and your family are very well provided for…" he paused and cleared his throat uncomfortably before shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. I could hear in his thoughts where this conversation was headed, though I held my tongue. _

_This was difficult for a man of few words such as Charlie, and I was determined to allow him this request. "Take care of my girls for me. I don't pretend to understand your forever stuff, but I know Bells loves you, and I want you to keep her happy. I didn't get much time with her when she was a little girl, and I regret that now. Don't do that with Nessie. Cherish her days as your little girl, because before you know it, she'll be all grown up and hangin' on Jake."_

_The thought made me grimace. She already looked eight years old. Her days as my little girl would be over before they really began._

"_I promise you sir, they will want for nothing, and they will know how much I love them every day of our existence."_

_Charlie grunted in response and shuffled his weight from side to side. "Well, I guess that's it then," he said before moving back into the house and settling in beside Carlisle in time for the seventh inning stretch._

_I followed behind him, raising an eyebrow at Jasper, who was grinning mirthfully at Emmett. I hadn't understood why my largest brother was singing nursery songs in his head, until I saw his face, and heard Jazz's internal monologue._

"_Jazz, I think Emmett has had enough Lifetime movie emotional immersion. We wouldn't want him to start sobbing, now," Carlisle commented without looking away from the flatscreen._

"_NESSIE'S GROWING UP SO FAST!" Emmett moaned, causing the rest of us to laugh at the expense of my brother before Jasper's concentration was broken and the two darted outside to settle the score in a wrestling match._

Thinking back on the moment, I couldn't help but smile. I was anxious to see Bella and Renesmee though, and my book wasn't holding my interest. Jasper and Emmett had teasingly pushed me out of the big house after Carlisle had left for his shift at the hospital, citing that I was being a moping stick-in-the-mud. Suddenly, I could hear Bella approaching with our daughter.

_I can't wait to show Daddy what Aunt Alice got me!_

All at once, I was elated that my wife and daughter were soon to be home in my arms, and I was struck by an instant wave of trepidation at my daughter's next thought.

_Daddy's hair will look so pretty in these!_

What could possibly be 'pretty' in my hair? I hadn't ever given my daughter the impression that my hair needed styling, yet her mind was infused with plentiful thoughts of a new hair accessory collection that she had gotten while shopping with Alice in Seattle before returning home. The multitude of rainbow hued barrettes and hair elastics included in the large pink plastic case was in the forefront of her mind as she ran.

I had to stifle a groan as my daughter bounded into the room and up into my arms before my wife had shut the front door. Renesmee was excitedly clutching the object of her every thought. Her plans weren't sounding very promising. Bella walked to my side and hugged the both of us before she kissed me with searing passion. We reluctantly pulled away, cognizant of the fact that our daughter was sandwiched between us, eager to open her newest treasure.

_I'm sorry, Edward…she is quite determined… _Bella thought before she immediately dropped her shield once more. I raised my brow in unspoken question, but Bella merely pursed her lips together and struggled against the smile that I knew was on the verge of breaking out across her face. She stepped back and I instantly missed her contact. Her expression told me that she felt the same way. More than three days apart was pure torture, though I was sure that what my daughter had in store for me would rival the dread that I had felt when they left.

Bella gave me a pointed look and a nod towards our daughter, silently indicating that I should ask Ness about the box in her hands.

"What have you got there, Ness?" I asked with as much enthusiasm as I could manage.

"It's a caboodle! It has lots of little hair things, and a brush, and a comb, and a mirror! Aunt Alice said that it was for makeovers!"

"That is wonderful, Ness. Why don't we go up to the big house and you and Alice can use it?"

_Daddy… _Ness groaned in her mind before looking over at Bella and starting aloud. "Daddy, Alice's hair is too short!"

"Well, your mother has very beautiful, long hair to style, sweetheart," I said. Ness' pout brought me up short. Bella was straining to hold in her laughter.

"But her hair is brown! I want to see what they will look like in bronze hair like mine!"

"I'm sure mommy will help you put them in your hair, or Aunt Alice would…" I trailed off at Ness' look of extreme disappointment.

"I wanted to do it, Daddy. Can I please play with your hair?" Ness asked as she looked up at me with pleading eyes. I had thought to suggest Jacob and his hair, but Charlie's words came back to me.

_I didn't get much time with her when she was a little girl, and I regret that now. Don't do that with Nessie. Cherish her days as your little girl, because before you know it, she'll be all grown up and hangin' on Jake._

In my mind, my daughter morphed before me; her eight year old appearance shifting and changing as I imagined her fully grown and dressed in white on Jacob's arm. I couldn't say no now. I released the breath that I had been holding and relented.

"Of course, sweetheart. You sit on the couch, and I'll sit on the floor in front of you." Nessie squealed in delight and jumped down out of my arms and bounded straight for the couch in our cottage's small sitting area. She expertly opened the pink behemoth beside her and pointed to the space in front of her. I sat down, not sure what to expect from my daughter's desire to "play with my hair" but I was certain that I wouldn't be leaving the cottage in any state that she left me in.

"I'm going to take a few things up to the big house, Edward, so you two enjoy your daddy-daughter time," Bella said and then she darted out the door.

And so I found myself, twenty minutes later, wearing roughly half of the hair elastics in tiny bunches of hair that sprouted up from my scalp. Every last one of the thirty barrettes was occupying the other half of my head. I was extremely grateful that my family couldn't see me. It had taken two years for Carlisle's silent amusement over the image of Renesmee and I in matching red silk bed-sheet capes to finally recede to the back of his mind.

I closed my eyes and began composing music in my mind to block Ness' mental imagery of my new hair style. After a few more minutes, Ness slid around me and settled into my lap with the large hand-held mirror from her case. I could already see myself in her mind, and I knew that I looked patently ridiculous.

_You look so pretty Daddy. _Renesmee cooed. I hadn't the heart to disagree.

Renesmee was running down a mental list of things to do with my hair when suddenly it seemed as though a curtain was drawn over her mind. I panicked briefly; there was only one thing that could mean. Bella was shielding our daughter, and possibly more than that. I stood quickly, gathering Renesmee up into my arms as I did, but I was too late.

The door burst open, and seven vampires spilled through it, cameras flashing. Renesmee was so thrilled to have her work documented that I couldn't force myself to move, picturing once more my little girl all grown and in a wedding gown.

Flawless memory be damned; now there was photographic evidence to be shared with the Pack, the Denali's, and anyone else that might come for a visit. Bella rushed forward with a chagrined look and took our daughter from me while Emmett laughed uproariously with Jasper.

"You never let us give you a makeover," Rose said indignantly. She had in fact wanted to try her hand at styling my hair back in the eighties. I had immediately refused and swore never to let anyone touch my hair.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Alice had a vision of Emmett sending an email of these pictures to Tanya and Kate. We couldn't help ourselves when she was laughing so uncontrollably," Bella said apologetically.

"So long as you realize that you are going to make up for it tonight," I insisted. From the hungry look in her eyes, I knew that she understood my meaning.

That night, while we lay intertwined in our bed, Bella lifted her shield again.

_Embarrassed you may have been, but there was definitely a certain appeal to your style this afternoon, _she thought.

"You find ridiculous attractive on me?" I asked her disbelievingly.

"No, but I do find your love for our daughter ridiculously attractive," Bella said aloud before catching my lips once more.

Perhaps makeovers with Ness weren't such a bad thing after all.

**A/N:** This one shot was inspired by my own Dad; he would allow my sister and me to do this very thing to him. I lost count of how many times my sister and I sat him down on the floor and gave him our best looks, and asked, "Daddy, can we play with your hair?"

Heart and Soul is also in the running for Best All Human in the Sparkle Awards!

Don't forget Gleena's and my one-shot, Masen and Swan: The FBI's Most Unwanted, is in the first round of the Epic T contest, as is my one-shot, It Doesn't Get Much Better Than This. Voting is a poll on Bronzehairedgirl620's profile.

And, as always, please review! I love to hear what you think, and I always respond:)


End file.
